The present invention relates generally to a window treatment system and, more particularly, to a remote control window treatment and lighting system.
Numerous window treatments have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be mounted onto window coverings, including, for instance, draperies, roller shades, venetian blinds, vertical blinds, etc. A number of arrangements have been proposed for motorized window treatment systems. Such systems are often responsive to light conditions in a room. Among these systems is the motorized venetian blind disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,985 to Klann. In Klann, the motorized venetian blind includes a motor tipping the slats of the blinds one way or another to automatically control the amount of light admitted into a room as detected by a control circuit having a photosensitive device in the room.
Other known systems are activated by a timer. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,161 to Corazzini discloses a solar powered window shade comprising a venetian blind and an apparatus for converting solar radiation into electrical energy. The electrical energy is utilized to open and close the blind. The window shade further utilizes a timer to open and close the blind at preprogrammed time intervals. Also provided is a light which can be energized at night to make it appear that the building is occupied.
It is also known to use a remote control system for operating a window treatment, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,804 to Iwasaki, wherein a remote control system for bidirectionally rotating an electric motor is used for opening and closing a blind. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,104 to Kobayashi discloses a remote control system for window blinds including a control unit for each of a plurality of blinds which are opened and closed freely. Two or more of the blinds may be controlled at the same time from a distance. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,339 to Domel et al. discloses a motorized mini-blind actuator. A control signal generator generates a control signal for actuating the mini-blind. The control signal is generated in response to a predetermined amount of daylight or in response to a user-generated remote command signal.
One example of prior art systems combining lighting systems with a window covering, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,568 to Lundberg, wherein a window shade is provided with a valance including a florescent lamp. The apparatus is controlled by a wall switch.
One of the drawbacks to the foregoing prior art systems is that the motors and other components are often large and difficult to conceal. Hence, the components are undesirably visible to an occupant of the room.
Accordingly, with any of the window treatments described herein, it is often desired to install a decorative cornice concealing the mounting and operational hardware of the window treatment from view.
Such cornices are typically somewhat expensive and require custom installation due to variances in window treatments and sizes. The window and window treatment must be measured by a professional visiting the site, the size of the cornice calculated based on the resulting measurements, and the cornice custom ordered to be of the proper size. A professional must be utilized to properly install the custom ordered cornice. Thus, the prior art custom sized cornice is expensive, and cost often prohibits the installation of decorative cornices.
Both motors and lighting systems require electrical power for operation. Such electrical power is typically provided by hard wiring the motor or lighting system to the building electrical system in the walls. This type of power system requires a licensed electrician for installation. Again, for the average homeowner, the cost often prohibits the installation of such devices.
It is thus desirable to provide an improved remote control window treatment and lighting system which is economical, versatile, provides a dimmable lighting system, can be programmed to respond to various conditions in the room, and can be manually overridden if so desired.
It is also desirable to provide a power cord permitting installation by a xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfxe2x80x9d homeowner of a decorative cornice incorporating such features as motorized window treatments and lighting systems without requiring the services of a licensed electrician, the power cord adapted for insertion into a standard wall outlet.
It is further desirable to provide an extension power cord providing electrical power between a plurality of decorative cornices incorporating such features as motorized window treatments and lighting systems.
It is also desirable to provide an improved decorative cornice that is inexpensive to manufacture, that can be sized to a particular window and window treatment without requiring custom ordering, and that can be easily and accurately installed by a xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfxe2x80x9d homeowner at the installation site.
Accordingly, one advantage of the present invention is in providing an improved remote control window treatment and lighting system that is economical and affordable to the average homeowner, yet versatile.
Another advantage of the present invention is in providing an improved remote control window treatment and lighting system with the capability of providing variable lighting, which can be programmed to respond to various conditions in the room, and which can be manually overridden if so desired.
These and other advantages are achieved, at least in part, by providing an improved window covering and lighting system for a window in a room in accordance with the present invention. The system includes a cornice mounted to a wall supporting a window covering movable between an open position and a closed position. An actuator is operatively associated with the cornice for moving the window covering between the open position and the closed position. A lighting system, preferably comprising a dimmable ballast operatively attached to at least one fluorescent lamp, is operatively associated with the cornice. A programmable logic control unit operates the actuator and the lighting system independently from one another upon demand.
The system preferably includes a remote control unit providing a signal to the logic control unit. The logic control unit operates at least one of the actuator and light system responsive to the signal. Preferably, the signal is an infrared signal transmitted from the remote control unit and received by an infrared sensor mounted to the cornice. Also preferably, the remote control unit transmits a signal to program the logic control unit.
According to one aspect of the invention, the system further includes a light sensor for sensing ambient light conditions in the room, and a motion detector for detecting occupancy of the room. The programmable logic control unit is responsive to the sensed ambient light conditions and the detected occupancy.
According to another aspect of the invention, the system further includes a means for manually overriding the programmable logic control unit for operating at least one of the lighting system or the actuator. Preferably, the overriding means comprises a signal transmitted from the remote control unit to the programmable logic control unit.
Also preferably, the logic control unit actuates the window covering responsive to ambient light conditions in the room, in which case the system further includes a sensor for sensing the ambient light conditions in the room.
Also preferably, the logic control unit actuates the lighting system responsive to occupancy of the room, in which case an occupancy sensor is provided, operatively connected to the logic control unit for providing a signal indicating occupancy to the logic control unit. Preferably, the occupancy sensor is an passive infrared detector or a motion detector.
According to another aspect of the invention, a power cord is operatively secured to at least one of the lighting system, the actuator and the logic control unit for supplying power to the system.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the cornice is modular and includes a front panel, a pair of side panels, and a pair of corner joining assemblies joining the front panel with each of the side panels.
Optionally, the cornice may include a plurality of shelves on the back side thereof for supporting at least one of a diffuser and a dust cover.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an improved window covering and lighting system for a window in a room comprises a plurality of cornices. Each cornice is mounted to a wall in the room and includes a window covering supported by the cornice and movable between an open position and a closed position. An actuator is operatively associated with the cornice for moving the window covering between the open position and the closed position. A lighting system, preferably comprising a dimmable ballast operatively attached to at least one fluorescent lamp, is operatively associated with the cornice. A programmable logic control unit is provided for operating at least one of the actuator and the lighting system independently from one another upon demand. Also provided is a remote control unit providing a signal selectively to at least one of the logic control units of at least one of the plurality of cornices, the logic control units being responsive to the signal.
Preferably, the signal is an infrared signal transmitted from the remote control unit and received by an infrared sensor mounted to each of the plurality of cornices. The remote control unit provides a focused infrared signal received by only one of the infrared sensors mounted on the plurality of cornices to operate only one of the plurality of cornices, and provides a wide area infrared signal received by all of the infrared sensors mounted on the plurality of cornices to activate the plurality of cornices simultaneously.
Preferably, each of the plurality of cornices further comprises a light sensor for sensing ambient light conditions in the room, and a motion detector for detecting occupancy of the room, and wherein the programmable logic control unit is responsive to the sensed ambient light conditions and the detected occupancy.
Also preferably, a means is provided for manually overriding the programmable logic control unit for operating at least one of the lighting system or the actuator.
Again, preferably each cornice includes a front panel, a pair of side panels and a pair of corner joining assemblies joining the front panels with each of the pair of side panels. Each corner joining assembly comprises a bracket including a first face and a second face disposed at 90xc2x0 from the first face. The first face is secured to a back side of the front panel and the second face is secured to a back side of one of the pair of side panels. The first and second faces are joined at an inside edge. The inside edge includes at least one hole disposed therein. The joining assembly further comprising a welt disposed between the front panel and the one of the pair of side panels and securely received in the at least one hole.
Optionally, the front panel includes two modular panels joined by a splicer.
According to another aspect of the invention, a power cord is provided operatively secured to at least one of the lighting system, the actuator and the logic control unit in at least one of the cornices for supplying power to the system. According to a further aspect of the invention, an extension power cord is provided including a male receptacle on one end thereof adapted to be inserted in a female receptacle operatively connected to one of the cornices. A female receptacle is provided on the other end thereof adapted to be inserted in a male receptacle operatively connected to another of the cornices.